Phil Bell
|Vulgo = Phil B St. Patrick Philly Big Phil |Estado = Vivo |Gênero = Masculino |Altura = |DDN = 28 de Junho de 1967 |LDN = Alderney City, Alderney |DDM = |Casa = Apartamento em Tudor, Alderney |Nacionalidade = 20px|link=wikipedia:pt:Irlanda Irlandês 20px|link=wikipedia:pt:Itália Italiano 20px|link=wikipedia:pt:EUA Estados Unidos |Família = Frankie Gallo (Sobrinho) 20px |Afiliações = Família Pegorino (Antigamente) Niko Bellic Angie Pegorino |Veículos = |Armas = |Negócios = |Voz = Frank Bonsangue }} Phil Bell é um personagem da [[Grand Theft Auto (série)|série Grand Theft Auto]] que aparece no Grand Theft Auto IV. É membro da família Pegorino e é visto como um "consigliere" pelo Don Jimmy Pegorino, também possui amizade com Ray Boccino, "capo" da família Pegorino, apesar de ambos viverem discordando um do outro. Também é dito que Bell não pode ser um "made-man" pelo fato de ter apenas 10% de descendência italiana. Além disso, é o gerente do clube de strip-tease Honkers. Descrição Phil nasceu 28 de junho de 1967, em Alderney City. É de descendência irlandesa, com uma pequena herança italiana, embora ele aja como se fosse um autêntico italiano, provavelmente para se enturmar com os outros membros da máfia. Durante a missão Catch the Wave, ele diz um monte de frases italianas e chama a família McReary de "idiotas irlandeses", provavelmente para tentar se distanciar de sua herança irlandesa, se "encaixando" mais com os membros italianos da família. Segundo seu registo criminal na LCPD, foi preso em 1988 e em 1990, por promover jogos de azar e homicídios, respectivamente. Até então, Phil já havia se juntado a família Pegorino e durante a missão Pegorino's Pride, Jimmy Pegorino diz que Phil é um parceiro de negócios bastante confiável e de longa data. Jimmy também diz que pensa em elevar o nível de Phil na família, mas acaba se preocupando se tal ato pode ofender a "Comissão", já que muitas vezes eles descriminam os não-italianos. Phil já foi casado e tem pelo menos dois filhos, mas atualmente está em uma disputa judicial com sua ex-esposa sob a custódia de seus filhos. Phil comenta que ele é um empresário legítimo, gerenciando o clube de strip-tease Honkers, que é de propriedade dos Pegorinos, estando localizado em Tudor, Alderney. Ele é o colega de Ray Boccino, apesar de discordarem um do outro várias vezes. Ray possui uma personalidade bastante ambiciosa e até mesmo egoísta, já Phil acredita que "não há muito coisa nessa vida em que se pode ter controle", razão pela qual ele segue todas as ordens de Jimmy, mesmo quando acredita que algo não funcionará bem. Phil e Angie Pegorino, esposa de Jimmy, possuem uma ótima relação, fazendo com que alguns acreditem que eles estejam tendo um caso. Jimmy não acredita em tais rumores e diz ter bastante confiança em Phil. Encontro com Niko Bellic Phil conhece Niko Bellic depois que a transação dos diamantes deu totalmente errada durante a missão Museum Piece, onde o dinheiro do acordo acabou sendo furtado por Johnny Klebitz. Quando se encontram, Phil diz a Niko e Ray Boccino que Pegorino está furioso pelo fato do acordo ter dado errado. Phil e Ray diz a Niko para matar Jim Fitzgerald, associado de Klebitz na gangue de motoqueiros. Depois de algum tempo, Niko é destinado a trabalhar para Phil, que planejava roubar tanto a família Ancelotti como a Máfia Faustin. Eventualmente, ambos acabam roubando um caminhão e dois barcos cheios de drogas. Final No final do jogo, a família Pegorino acaba atraindo muito atenção da polícia, levando Jimmy a acreditar que a família está cheia de "caguetas". Um tempo depois, Jimmy acaba tendo de decidir em quem vai matar, se vai matar Phil Bell ou Ray Boccino, onde Ray fica sugerindo secretamente a Jimmy que ele mate Phil e Phil faz a mesma coisa, sugerindo a Jimmy que ele mate Ray. Jimmy acaba decidindo pela morte de Ray e envia Niko para matá-lo. Seja qual for o final que o jogador escolher, Phil acaba deixando o crime organizado a favor de uma vida simples em uma pequena cidade. Ele diz a Niko, que deseja o melhor para ele e ambos se despedem. Missões *No Way on the Subway *Truck Hustle (Chefe) *Catch the Wave (Chefe) *Trespass (Chefe) *To Live and Die in Alderney (Chefe) *Pest Control *If the Price is Right *A Dish Served Cold (Telefonema pós-missão) Curiosidades *Phil é o único membro da família Pegorino que permanece vivo até o final do jogo (Embora a morte de Frankie Gallo é opcional). *Na versão beta do game, o jogador poderia escolher entre matar Phil ou Ray, porém essa total decisão pelo jogador acabou sendo cortada. *Suas rádios favoritas são Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 e a Fusion FM. *É um dos poucos personagens da série ''GTA ''a ter uma data de nascimento exata. *O exato cargo de Phil Bell na hierarquia da família Pegorino não é revelado, apesar de Jimmy Pegorino o ver como uma espécie de "consigliere", Ray muitas vezes diz que ele é apenas um associado. Galeria philbell-gtaiv-artwork_1183.jpg|Artwork. GTA_IV_-_Phil_Bell.jpg|Phil e Ray. Phil_Bell.png PhilBell-GTAIV-mugshot.jpg Catch_the_Wave_GTAIV.jpg|Phil e Niko. Navegação Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoria:Família Pegorino